


Just Memories

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Kaede comforts Shuichi through a breakdown about past bullying.





	Just Memories

“Shuichi?” Kaede looked at him carefully, trying to figure out why he looked so tense and far away. “Shuichi?” 

He pressed his palms against his eyes, trying to will the images and sounds of the past away. He could still hear the taunting pounding in his ears and his stomach tightened the same way it did back then. He couldn’t tell if he was about to vomit or cry, but he knew that either way, he should run away. 

“Shuichi!” Kaede called after him as he tore from the dining hall, sprinting down the hall toward his room. 

She left her food sitting on the table and ran after him, catching up just as he was ducking inside. “What’s going on?” 

“I’m sorry!” he whined, “I just can’t right now!” It was always worse to let people see you cry and he knew it. He had to get away. 

“Okay, you don’t have to do anything. Just let me in,” Kaede confidently strode past him into the room. Truthfully, she didn’t know what to do, but it seemed like a good idea not to leave him alone when he was acting so strangely. 

Shuichi nodded, calming slightly as it was Kaede. Kaede was safe. They were friends. He trusted Kaede. 

“It’s just memories,” he admitted, tugging his hat down over his eyes so he wouldn’t feel pressured to meet hers. The compassion he was sure to find there would make him cry for certain. 

She sat down on his bed and patted it beside her, “What are you remembering?” 

Why I want to die was what came to mind first, but he thought saying that would probably be alarming. “Just school stuff. Bullies. You know. No big deal,” his shrug was unconvincing and she took his hand as he sat down beside her. 

“You had to deal with bullies before?” She smiled sympathetically, “I’m so sorry, Shuichi. That’s terrible.” 

He nodded without comment. Anything he’d say on the matter would just upset her. He knew it was his own fault, but she’d never think that about him. 

Kaede opened her arms, inviting him into a hug, “I won’t let anyone be mean to you now,” she promised, “We’re friends. We’ll take care of each other.” 

He leaned against her, hoping her arms could be a proper respite from his own self loathing thoughts. It was comforting enough, even if he didn’t voice his concerns because he knew what her responses would be. He knew how much she cared.


End file.
